You Wished For It
by SilverShark15
Summary: Silver made a wish to the Unown. However, it didn't come true the way he wanted it to. Based on the Creepypasta "Lost Silver". Silver's PoV.


**Warning(s):** Eh... Slight mention of Yaoi. That's your choice though. Character death, and gore. I think that's it.

**Pairing(s):** Preciousmetalshipping ( if you'd like ).

**Note(s):** This is my first Creepypasta. Though, I'm not sure if it is, I just wrote it. It was inspired by a video, and it was thought up by one of the comments. Silver made a wish to the Unown, but it came out all wrong. That's that. I hope you guys like this, because I really worked my ass off typing this damn thing. I had to re-type a few parts, but it's perfect now. Now, all I need is feedback, and criticism.

It's based off the Creepypasta, "_Lost Silver_". It's a fic on how I'd see the aftermath. Silver's PoV.

Also, you may think of this as a "_Preciousmetalshipping_" story, but Pokemon is like a childhood show for me, so Silver and Gold are _best friends_ to me. However, think what you like, it's _your_ mind after all.

**Edit:** Fixed some mistakes. None too noticeable, so I think this should be good.

Criticism is welcome.

**Warning though:** It's VERY Long!

Enjoy! xD x3

**X-X-X-X  
Silver's PoV**

Setting up one morning, I looked around to where I'm at.

Silence.

That's right. I'm at _his_ house. _His_ home to where _his_ mom lets me stay over. Seeing that I barely have a place to stay. Sighing, I looked out the window to see it was a bright, sunny day.

I sighed. Too bad.

I was hoping for rain. It'll fit the mood I'm currently in right now. I mean, from what currently happened, I tried to handle the pain of losing a close… Friend.

Yes. Friend. If that's how I'd put it.

I got up, and looked to see my feraligator there, snoozing away, without a care in the world. Sighing, I keeled down and poked it. Trying to wake the damn thing up. I frowned, seeing that it isn't getting up. Ever since I started being nice to my Pokemon, they have been getting stronger, yes, but they also think they can do whatever they want. Sighing, I returned it to its pokeball, and I got up.

Silence.

I'm gonna visit. I'm gonna _him_ today. I sighed. Let's just say that he doesn't live here anymore. _He_ lives somewhere else.

I went down stairs ( after getting dressed; I'm not naked, duh ), and turned only to see a sad woman sitting at her usual spot. Her cheeks were stained with tears, and eyes red.

She was crying again.

I walked up to her and kneeled down. She looked over, and she looked at me with pain filled eyes.

She sobbed, "It feels… Painful that—"

"—I know." I murmured, not wanting to hear what she was gonna say.

She's been sitting here all along, waiting for _him_ to return. Waiting for _him_ to return home with a bright smile upon his face, saying, "Hiya, Mom! I'm home!"

I sighed. I'm just here to fill in her empty bird nest. Seeing that _my_ mom passed away when I was young. She reminds me so much of _my_ mom. She's sweet. She's kind.

I got into the habit of calling her '_Mom_' every once in a while.

Silence.

I got up, "I'm visiting _him_ today. I'll send my regards."

"Okay…" She murmured, looking empty.

I stood up, and left. Ignoring any broken sobs that come out of that house.

Yeah. It's pretty obvious what happened to _him_.

**X-X-X-X  
Next day**

It took me a whole day to get from the Johto region, to the Kanto region, but I made it. Who knew it would take me a whole day just to go from New Bark Town, to _Lavender Town_.

Silence.

Yeah, like I said: It's pretty obvious what happened to _him_.

I walked into the tall building. It was a fairly large building filled with Ghost-Type Pokemon, and graves.

I pulled out my gengar so he'd play with the Ghost-Types for a while. He's quiet the mischievous type, and he'd play pranks among other trainers. Trainers would try to catch him, but he's already mine, so they'd know.

In other words, I ain't worried about gengar. I'm worried about _him_.

Not that there's anything to worry about, it's just that…

… That he's **gone**!

_He_ always been a cheerful little brat.

_He_ always had this optimistic side of him everyone likes.

_He_ was always a close friend to me.

_He_ is right here.

"_R.I.P PKMN Trainer Gold_"

Silence.

I keeled down in front of the grave, and I bowed my head.

Anger growing inside me.

Confusion.

Sadness.

Silence.

Any sort of weak emotion I could muster up, I was pouring right here. Right now.

Back then, I hated the weak.

Back then, my focus was on becoming champion.

If I was me back then, I would told this grave differently.

I would've told him: "We were _even_…"

Silence.

I let out a shaky sigh. Tears threatening to come out.

Why?

Why did he have to go like this?

Why didn't he even see me before he leave like this?

Why?

_Why_?

_Why?_

That question had been in my head ever since it happened. No one knew what happened. It just… Happened. It hurt, and it feels… Painful, as his mom says, to see that you'll never see him around anymore. It hurt, none-the-less.

It hurts that I'll never see my rival again.

My rival.

My best friend.

Why? Why did he have to leave like this? It… It hurts.

_I wish he would come back to me…_

I stood up and looked around. His Pokemon were surrounding him, also in graves. I turned away, one lone tear flying out of me.

I left to look for gengar.

**X-X-X-X  
Days Later**

Sitting up, I looked around only to find that it's darker. I was spending the night at the Pokemon Center in Lavender Town.

Huh. Who knew. Such a scary town to such a scary night. I expected it to be… More brighter. However, it isn't gonna happen. This town is known for it's death like aura.

Sighing, I sat up, and turned to watch the pitch dark sky. It was beautiful, actually. I sorta love peaceful things like this, and this black night kept me calm. I looked around only to find my Pokemon gone.

Oh, that's right. I gave then to Nurse Joy for the Night.

I sighed, and scratched the back of my head. I don't see myself going back to sleep anytime soon. Maybe I'll go outside for a a while. Get some fresh air, and enjoy the peaceful air. Maybe visit _him_ while I'm at it. I plan to visit _him_ a few times before heading back to New Bark Town. See if Lyra is alright, and home Mom didn't do anything wreckless.

I understand she's hurt because she lost her one and only son, but she has to learn to move on. Last time, she almost tripped down the stairs from cleaning her son's room. A habit she developed while he's gone. If I wasn't there to catch her, she would've hurt herself with her age and all. She had tears in her eyes, so she wasn't paying attention.

Hopefully, she's okay.

Anyways, I like the idea of visiting _him_ right now. Maybe talk to him, tell him what's going on so far.

Good news is that Lyra decided to follow in his footsteps, and become a trainer. She'd be careful though, seeing what happened to him. However, she's just as clumsy and stupid as he was. She's like a female version of him. No wonder they got along perfectly. Especially since they're childhood friends.

Idiots work perfectly with idiots.

I sighed. Still. I gotta trust her on her word. I can tell. She's gonna be a great trainer. I'd love to be her rival. I'll be like facing him, but different. He'd be a female instead of male.

I would be like the good ol' days.

Silence.

I gotta leave.

I walked away, leaving the Pokemon Center.

I hope It'll be alright.

I just… Hope.

**X-X-X-X**

Walking up to his grave, and kneeled down, heart ache growing just by seeing the grave. Sighing, and sat down. I watched his grave for a bit, tears threatening to come out. It was painful, but…

It'll be weird, but at least it'll let him know what's going on.

I sighed, "… Gold. How've you been?"

It remained silent. Not like I was expecting a response.

I continued, "… Well, here's some good news that you'd love, and I promise she wouldn't follow you all the way towards death. Lyra decided to follow your footsteps and become a trainer."

Silence.

I softly smiled, imagining how he'd respond.

'_That's great! How's Mom?_'

"Oh, your Mom misses your greatly. She still cleans your room out of habit. She keeps expecting you to walk through that door… Everyone misses you…"

'_Oh, poor Mom. Don't you live with her now?_'

I blushed, "I live with your mom now. Keeping her company, ya know? She… She remains me so much of my mother. So kind. So caring… I call her '_Mom_' every once in a while. If you don't mind…"

I could practically hear him laugh, '_Sounds like you're filling her empty nest! You're becoming more and more kind! I love that about her…_'

I looked at his grave, and I softly smiled, tears still threatening to come out, "…. I miss you, Gold. You've been my best friend. I saw you as a close friend, believe it or not. I can't believe you're gone…"

I let out a sob as I leaned a bit on his grave, "… How come you had to leave…? H ow come you had to go…? You have now idea how much I miss you, Gold. It's… It's different…".

'…'

"Gold… I miss you…"

I let the tears fall onto the dirt of his grave. It hurt so much to see him go. He was, indeed, my best friend after all.

After a while of crying I got up and turned around only to find a Pokemon there. I jumped, not expecting it there. Sighing in relief, I swatted the Pokemon away, like it was nothing.

"Get out of the way. I'm not in the mood to deal with the likes of you…" I murmured.

Silence.

Big mistake.

I paused for a bit only to see… Something.

I know the inside of the building is naturally grey, but I thought I saw… Gold. Only…

Different.

I shivered, and turned to ignore it, heart beating fast from slight fear.

What I meant by 'different' was that he was almost as white as a ghost, his eyes were gone, and so were his limbs.

He was transparent, so like a ghost.

I shivered again, and tried to ignore the image in my head. Thinking it was my imagination.

However, every corner I turn, I see it again…

And again…

And again…

I looked down, heart beating faster.

And faster…

And faster…

I ignored this and kept my pace as I tried to ignore this. Whatever I did, I didn't look at the corners, and I didn't look up to where I was going as these things, that looked like Gold, started to come more often. Each floor there was more and more, blood coming out of their eyes more and more.

As soon as I reach the final floor filled with graves, he was at every grave, all had bloody tears coming out of his eyes.

I was shaking. I shut my eyes at the sight. I didn't wanna see this.

Doing my best, I looked at the ground, and leave. I ignored any sound that I heard which was moaning and whimpers. I went to the entrance floor only to find one of him.

At the entrance. He has his full body, and he looked normal. However, he's still transparent and white.

I walked up to him. I see his stupid smug smile. His confidence.

His happiness.

Tears formed, "… Gold… Why are you doing this to me…?"

_You wished for it…_

I paused, "… What?"

_You wished for it… You wished that I'd come back to you…_

Silence.

I looked down as I tried to recall when I made such a wish. Yesterday, I was so upset I didn't even think straight.

Oh, I get it now.

But how the hell did it come true? I'm still shaking like crazy because of those ghost versions of him earlier. No limbs. No eyes. Bleeding.

I looked up at his ghostly form, and I stared.

Silence.

This doesn't seem to make sense.

All of a sudden, he held up a Pokeball. I looked at it and stared. Somehow, that Pokeball looks familiar, but… It couldn't be. All Pokeballs are the same. However, something's different about this one.

Silence.

_This is your Pokemon… I got it from the Pokemon Center…_

I almost choked, "Wh-What!?"

_I received your feraligator from the Pokemon Center… It's yours, isn't it?_

I took the pokeball and stared at it for a bit.

Silence.

"What… You want to battle…? Or something?" I asked, a bit surprised he brought my fraligator.

He shook his head, and sadly looked down.

_You have no idea what I've been through to realize I'm dead… Those forms you saw up there… They are the form I took before It hit me…_

I stared at him, and frowned. It took him a long time for him to realize he died? What about his Pokem—

_—I'm kind of disappointed that I can't see "Please" and "Hurry" anymore. They helped me, believe it or not… Helped me realize… I'm gone…_

"Please and Hurry?" I asked, staring at him.

He stared at me.

_Weren't those the Pokemon I nicknamed? I nicknamed my cyndaquil "Hurry" and my typhlosion "Please", didn't I?_

I frowned, "… No. You didn't nickname them at all."

Oh, this doesn't seem right. Why can't he remember his life?

He then frowned too.

_Well… We're even now that I'm gone. No one else seems to remember me, but you, which… I find bad._

My eyes widen. Hurt clear in my heart.

He doesn't seem to remember what happened later in his life. He also doesn't know how much people miss him. I looked down to his feet, remaining speechless.

He grinned, however.

_What you said at the grave back there, though… Thank you. Now, you might wanna get out of here… Before __**they**__ get ya…_

They? They who?

_Hurry, before they—_

**BOOM!**

I jumped at a loud explosion, and turned around, looking up. What the—What the hell is goin' on!? I turned back around to ask Gold, but…

He's gone!

Come to think of it, all this doesn't make sense. Ever since I visited Gold's grave. Yesterday, this tower…

They took down this tower three years ago due to reports of strange incidents that happened throughout the years, and replaced it with a radio tower.

Then…

This began when I decided to leave in the first place.

B-But… But when did I ever make that wish? I didn't wish for it before yesterday. So, when did I ever wish for it? How did it come true?

I turned and started to open the door…

… It didn't budge.

I'm trapped here.

Silence.

To silent.

I looked at the pokeball in my hand. That's right. Gold was nice enough to bring me back my fraligator. My strongest Pokemon.

Just in case…

"Come on out, Feraligator!" I cried, giving the pokeball a toss.

As Feraligator came out, it gave out it's cry. Looking at it, it's healthy, and it's ready to fight.

Good. It can protect me.

Then the building shook.

_Silver, follow me!_

I turned only to see Gold there. He's limbless and eyeless again, and crying blood, but he should have a good heart.

I should trust him.

I nodded, and followed him as he lead me up the stairs.

"Come on, Feraligator!" I yelled as it just stood there.

Feraligator gave out a cry and followed me. I nodded, and ran out, right behind me. I watched as Gold led me up the Pokemon Tower, and I looked around.

More and more of him appeared, the same as the one I'm following. They watched as I kept running and running. I looked at the Gold in front of me as he kept leading me up the tower.

After a while, he lead me up to his grave. Little black Pokemon circling this one room all over.

He looked at me, giving a sad look his eyes could muster.

_Don't trust anyone that looks like Red._

Red…?

The Kanto Champion…?

He looked at his grave.

_These Pokemon… If you listen to them, they may help you… B-But they didn't on me… They're the ones that helped me realize I'm dead…_

My eyes widen.

_Don't even battle Red. Just keep going…_

This doesn't make sense, but I have to take his word for it. I looked around to see if anything was gonna happen.

These Pokemon are Unowns. They're actually Pokemon that spell out messages. They're the closest thing to the Alphabet that we have, and they also communicate with us.

With the message they're spelling out, this caused me to shiver in slight fear, but I didn't **dare** show it due to my nature.

**Y**

O

U

W

I

S

H

E

D

F

O

R

I

T

"You wished for it." I repeated, and backed up. How… All this doesn't make sense.

_Don't… Even… Trust… Me…_

I turned only to gasp. I backed up as his face showed no emotion. He didn't look sad nor scared anymore. Just an emotionless lump. My heart started to beat faster and faster out of fear. No… This couldn't be happening! Not Gold too! Tears threatening to fall, I turned.

_B-Be careful, Silver…! I-I'm sorry…!_

The Unown are controlling him. I gotta get away.

Come to think of it, I didn't see Feraligator since I followed Gold to the top of the tower.

Realization hit me…

"Oh no, Feraligator!" I nearly screamed. I ran down the hall, and I down the stairs, ignoring the feeling of someone following me. As I keep running, I saw a cyndaquil. It was bleeding out it's fire holes, and the word "Hurry" written across it's hips. Bloody.

That must've been "Hurry" that Gold was talking about.

I ignored it and kept on running. As much as I wanted to help Hurry, I had to get away and find my Feraligator. Sorry, Hurry.

As I kept running, I saw a typhlosion that's been cut in half, and it's eyes were missing. "Please" written by blood on it's neck.

That must've been "Please".

Sorry, Please. I'm gonna have to let you die on this one. I'm sorry.

As I kept running, all those Gold's that were there were gone, and all the graves were purple, instead of grey like they were before. Skulls in front of each grave now. Ignoring this, I kept running, wanting out of here.

Next thing I knew, I was in front of the closet on the bottom floor.

Hesitant, I reached for the doorknob, and I began to shake with fear.

"F-Feraligator…? Are you in there…?" I asked, checking to see if it's alive.

Silence.

I gulped, and opened the door. Inside…

Inside was my Feraligator alright…

I finally let the tears out, knowing I…

I won't be protected anymore from this damn place…

He was my last hope…

Feraligator was laying there, eyes taken out, and it's red crests ripped out of him. He was lying here, bloody, and dead. He looked like he was looking for me, bu-but… I closed the door behind me, and I walked up to my dead Feraligator, tears rolling out. I tried not to sob, or else he'd hear me.

I jumped when I heard a cry.

I turned to see a pink celebi, but only half of it was there. It gave out another cry. I backed up against the wall, knowing who's celebi it was. It was trying to lure it's master here.

Unfortunately, it's master found me.

_He_ opened the door, and the light was shown bright on me. My eyes widen, and I stared at _him_. He walked up to me, and I began to shake with fear. Tears threatening to roll out.

_I got one question for ya…_

I looked up into the void of his black eyes. Letting him know I'm listening.

_If you were you back then, then what would you tell my grave differently…?_

I stared at him for just a moment, thinking about this.

Silence.

"G-Gold… I-I… I'd say that we w-were… _Even_…" I replied the loudest I could, but it wasn't all that loud. I hoped he didn't heard me though.

As if he did, he nodded.

_So… That's what you meant…_

I stared at him. Obviously confused.

_Last time I saw you, you had no eyes, nor mouth. You had no face. All you said was "Even…" before you disappeared…_

My eyes widen.

He looked at my feraligator.

_I also saw your feraligator… It was looking for something, but… It also had no crests, and no eyes…_

Fear struck me.

Oh no…!

H-He's gonna tear my face off…!

Tears rolled out, sobbing.

I'm gonna die…!

I'm gonna die…!

I sobbed in fear as he stood in front of me. Back then, I hated the weak. Back then, I would've found a way out, and totally leave Feraligator to die. I would've been careless of everything, and I never would've made that wish.

If I was in this situation back then, I would've **hated** myself for being such a bleeding heart.

I would've **hated** myself for sobbing like this.

It was because I cared.

It was because I've listened.

It was because…

… Because I changed.

I looked at Gold, and I looked down to my lap. The Unown came in, still spelling out "**YOUWISHEDFORIT**".

I sighed, ignoring them, "Ya know, Gold… I don't take back what I said…"

He looked confused.

_Hmm…?_

"I don't… I don't take back what I said… At the grave back there…" I said, letting the tears fall onto my lap, "… G-Gold… You really are my best friend… I really d-did miss you…"

He gave a soft smile.

_It's nice to know… You're my best friend too…_

He nodded to Celebi, and it nodded back. It flew in front of me, and I shut my eyes tight, ready for the pain, and death to come and claim me.

_I wished to the Unown that you'd come with me… Now that wish will come true… Celebi, use Psychic!_

I felt some sort of tingling power, and then I felt the pain. I screamed in agonizing pain as the little Pokemon used it's power to tear my face off.

I-It hurts!

It hurts so very much!

Next thing I know, it got dark. The feeling, which went on for hours, soon faded.

Everything went numb.

Last thing I heard was quiet sobs, and this:

"_I'll meet ya later in the afterlife… Silver…_"

Then, silence.

**X-X-X-X  
Normal PoV**

The next day, the tower went back to normal ( AKA, Back to the radio tower ), and the janitor found a body with a Pokemon's body. Dead. He reported to the police, and identified the body, but didn't know why he died. His face was clearly torn off, but with DNA samples, they found out who he was and contacted his only family member, which was Giovanni.

Giovanni was upset that he lost his only flesh and blood, so he swore vengeance. However, he never found out why either, so he moved on, and tried his dream once more ( ruling the world with Team Rocket ).

Detectives went on with the case for a while, but never found out why, and how he died in the first place. So, after a few years, they closed the case and moved on.

It was a mystery, so they looked for a new location for the new radio tower, and that place was only used on occasion.

The area was haunted.

It was never trusted again.

However…

**X-X-X-X**

"_Lets hang out again, Silver!_"

"_…_"

"_How's the afterlife so far? Isn't it great, Silver?_"

"_…_"

"_I hope MY mom doesn't join us, like we did with YOUR mom._"

"_…_"

"_I'm glad you joined me, Silver… You're my best friend… I like you…_"

"_… I like you too. I'm glad I came with you._"

"_Lets see how Lyra is doin'! I hope she's doin' well!_"

"_… Alright._"

"_Great! I can imagin' how Lyra's doin'! I bet she's great!_"

"_Yeah… Bet so… I'm glad you changed me… I'm glad we're best friends…_"

"_I'm glad too… Silver…_"

**X-X-X-X  
The End...**

* * *

******I thought it'd be longer. Like, more then 10K words, lol. It's SUPER LONG, and I didn't think I'd be like 3-4K long! XD Well, tell me what you think of it! Did you like it? Did you hate it? Review please! I'd LOVE to know what you think. I hope you enjoyed it. I did. xD x3**


End file.
